The New Girl
by Austlly1717
Summary: Okay Ally moves cause her dad opened up a store at Miami but, this Ally is different she knows how to dance and doesn't have stage fright.Austin fall in love with her.Austin is also popular at school. Austin also started to bully her...I hope you guys like it


** I don't own A&A and the characters. I hope you guys like**

Ally's POV

I was packing all my stuff cause we are moving. I don't wanna move ,but my dad opened up store of instruments. My mom is at Africa I miss her.I'm ganna love that store cause I love MUSIC!.Im going to miss my friends We finish packing and we carried or boxes in to the truck and we left. We decided to leave at 10:00 cause we will arrive at 8:00 .its a 10 hour drive from Alabama to Miami Florida.

~ 9:30~

I took out my phone and I call my friend which her name is Lilly.

Ally: Hi Lilly

Lilly: Hey Ally I'm ganna miss you a lot

Ally: Aww, Im ganna miss you too like a lot.

Lilly: Aww, It will feel weird without you

Ally: Well can you tell Amanda ,Rosie ,and Clara that I miss them

Lilly: Yeah sure , well Gurl I gtg to sleep cause school well bye and good luck at your new house and new school! Bye love and I miss Yhu already

Ally: Well bye Gurl and goodnight Love Yhu!

I ended and put my phone in my pocket. I feel sleepy so I went to sleep.

~8:49 at Miami,Florida

My dad woke me up.

"hey honey were here already" he said while tapping my shoulder .

"What? We're here already?" I said barely could open my eyes cause the sun was shining On my face.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up and got of the car. " Wow! Dad this house is big"I said with a surprise look on my face.

"Yep I got it big it has three rooms two on top the other one down stairs. And two bathrooms. And-"he said but then i cut him off"

" I have debs on the room with the bathroom in it" I said it quickly

" Aww ...okay." He said.

We started to unload the truck and put the boxes in the house. The house was beautiful . I headed up stairs looking for my room and I found it. It was big and also the bathroom .i went down stairs to get all of my stuff.

"Honey you should help me bring your bed first.?" He said

"ohh yeah the bed" I said

I help my dad built the thingy that holds the bed I don't know hows it called. And put bed on the now I started to carry all my stuff to my room and unpacking my stuff out the boxes.

"Hey!, Ally I'm going to sign you up to school right now so lock the doors !" My dad said

" Dad can I go with you?" I said

"no sweety...sorry it's cause we don't want to get robbed."he said

"Well yeah your right"I said

"okay lock the doors and bye"he said

"Bye!" I said

I closed the door and locked all the doors.I decided to bring in the furniture from the backyard. Then I saw a dude sitting on the bricked wall .his back was facing me. Anyways I started to move the couch in ,but it was to heavy.

"Uhmm...do you need help? "He said turning facing me.

"uhmm sure..."I said back at him

I have to admit he was really brown eyes and also had turned his body around facing me and jumped over to my backyard. He helped me bring the couch in the house.

"By the way I'm Dallas" he said

" Thanks Dallas and My name is Allison but people call me Ally" I said

"Well your welcome Ally" he said with a smile one his face.

Dallas POV

She was beautiful. She made me feel nervous around her.

" Well bye Ally. uhmm can you also give me your number?" I said

" Uhmm..Sure it's (480)-360-2931" Ally said

" Call me. If you need any help." I said whlie smiling.I went out and jumped on the wall and went over to my house.

~10:30

Dallas POV:

All day I couldn't stop thinking about her. She is so beautiful .

Ally's POV

My dad came.

"Hey dad which school did you signed me in and give me my schedule and when do I go to school?!" I said excitedly .

" Your going to Marino High School and here's your schedule and your going tomorrow " he said

" yay but I don't know any one there ."I said

"You finish unpacking your stuff? Honey and help me okay unpacking "he said

" Yeah I'm finish." We started to unpack stuff.

~3:00 in the afternoon

Pffuuu! I'm so tried unpacking but we finally finished .

"Ally lets go to the mall" my dad said

"Okay,but for what?" I said

" I need to unpack some stuff at Sonic Boom" he said

"Ohh yeah.. Let me just change " I said

"okay" he said

I went up stairs to my room. I curled my hair it looked good with the ombré look. I put a long sleeve shirt it was all yellow and lose. I also put on shorts and put on gray and white vans with red shoe laces. I all so added mascara and perfume.

" dad I'm ready!" I yelled

" okay let go!" He yelled. I headed down stairs and we left.

~ At Mall of Miami

I got off the car and entered Sonic boom .

"Wow ! It so cool" I said

It was filled with instruments I love instruments .

"Yeah my friend quit and gave me his store so it ours now" he said

" that cool uhhmmmm dad can I go shopping or look around the mall please" I begged him

" Yeah care"he said

"okay bye " i said

I left and headed out to the food court . I sat down at this place called Minis . Then I ordered food the food was really tiny . No wonder they call it minis. I felt a tap on my shoulder . I turned around to see who was it.

"Oh hey Dallas" i said

"Hi Ally" he said with a smile

He has cute voice.

" so what are you doing here?" I asked him

" I work here at that cell phone accessories cart" Dallas said

"oh you work there that's cool I work here too" I said

"So you work already" Dallas said

" Well not now cause my dad is cleaning and adding new stuff."I answered

"Well bye Ally I have get going" Dallas said

" Me too bye "I said.

~Next day

**Sorry I make them talk a lot. I hope you review what think and please tell me if I made any mistakes cause I'll fix it.**


End file.
